


Sleep my darling (for I am here, and here i'll stay)

by PumpkinSnickerdoodle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: But I'm doing this instead, DAMN RIGHT, Fluff, I really like exploring her relationship with different characters, I should be studying for a test, I'm so hopeless, It took so much self control not to make this a pokemon au, Obi-wan Kenobi is a good dad, Other, Sleepy Lissy, Sleepy character, The 212th are best big bros, god i love her so much, it's so fun, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSnickerdoodle/pseuds/PumpkinSnickerdoodle
Summary: After a tough battle, Obi-wan Kenobi loses track of his padawan.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Original Female Characters(s), Clone Troopers & Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Sleep my darling (for I am here, and here i'll stay)

**Author's Note:**

> Summore Felicity! I just wanted to write some cute interaction with Obi-wan and the boys! Because they deserve it after the last one shot. It's cute this time I promise.

Obi-wan Kenobi could not find his padawan.

It was the wake of a devastating battle, blood and death stained the planets surface from both sides. They had been sent to rid the mountain planet of the separatists who had enslaved the locals and forced them to mine for resources. The battle lasted days leaving everyone weak, injured, and exhausted.

Obi-wan heaved a weary sigh, it was highly unusual for Felicity to leave his side without asking his permission. Not that he was worried, he didn't sense any panic from their bond that hung heavy and warm between them. He strode over to Cody who snapped to attention only relaxing when Obi-wan waved him off, "have you seen Felicity anywhere?" He asked, Cody shook his head. "No sir, not since the debrief" he replied umber eyes veiled with curiosity, "why is there something wrong?" Obi-wan shook his head, "no nothings wrong I just need to make sure she's gotten the proper medical treatment" Cody nodded. "I'll have the men keep an eye out" he offered. Obi-wan bobbed his head, "that would be helpful, thank you commander." And with that, Obi-wan swept away.

It wasn't until about a half hour later did Obi-wan discover the whereabouts of his missing padawan. His comm pinged, "Obi-wan here" he was surprised to hear Cody's voice rising from the device. "We found your padawan sir" his voice was thick with laughter. Obi-wan frowned, "where is she?" He urged, "down by the cargo crates sir, I think you should see this for yourself." Obi-wan tipped his head in a curious manner, "thank you Cody, I'll be right there."

He discovered why his commander had been laughing.

He knew something was up when he arrived at the area in question due to Cody and few other clones hovering by a small group of crates looking amused. Cody met his gaze when the Jedi approached and held a finger to his lips.

And there she was.

Felicity was curled in between both Waxer and Boil, all in a deep undisturbed sleep. All three were wrapped in a tight embrace, it was cute.

It was at that moment with a pang of guilt did Obi-wan notice the dark ringing beneath his padawan's eyes showing clear exhaustion, which was probably why she had snuggled up with the two clones, who looked more than happy to play pillow for her even if they were asleep. And judging by the bandages that crisscrossed her arms and face, she had obviously payed a visit to their teams medic.

"Should we wake them sir?" Cody's voice cuts through his send sending a slight jolt through his body. Obi-wan reaches up to thoughtfully tug at his beard, "Waxer and Boil at least, but not Lissy, it's clear she need the rest." Cody nods and steps forward to prod at both clones who jolt awake. Unsurprisingly, Felicity stirs but does not wake. This was perhaps because of the multiple sleep suggestions Obi-wan sent through their bond.

Waxer and Boil look up at the group embarrassed. "Sorry sir" Waxer pipes up using the hand that was not coiled tightly around Felicity's shoulders, "she looked tired and we offered and-" Cody cut him off. "It's alright kid, these have been some tough few days." Waxer nods as boil motions to the sleeping padawan, "what about-" it's Obi-wan who cuts him off this time. "I'll take care of her," he murmurs stepping forward. He allows a pause and watches as both clones unwind from their embrace. Waxer shifted into a kneeling position to keep Felicity from hitting the floor.

As gently as he could, Obi-wan brought his arms around the girl and lifts her ignoring the twinge his leg gave from an earlier wound. Thankfully, she remained asleep and unaware of the fond looks cast her way by Jedi and clone alike. She gave a peaceful hum and nestled closer, nuzzling her face into his chest. The ice around his heart melted a little more at this. 

He swept past their clone bystanders and made his way towards the ' _Negotiator._ ' Once onboard, he immediately weaved his way toward her quarters ignoring the curious looks he got from others. 

At last they made it, Obi-wan stepped inside and set her on her cot. She gave a quiet grumble at the loss of warmth but flops into a loose ball beneath the thin blanket her master draped across her body. He chuckles and pushes a lock of curly brown hair off her face. "Goodnight my dear" he whispers. 

And then he does something that surprises even himself.

He leans down and presses a quick kiss to her forehead, before he straightens that fond look doesn't leave his features as he turns and pads out, unaware of the smile pulling at his padawan's lips.

_'Goodnight master'_


End file.
